Heroes And Legends
by Skire
Summary: Years of conflict between two lands; Nightosphere and Ooo, have been going on for too long. One plan is set to save the fate of the two lands, but will it prevail? [AU] Bubbline, MxPB, Marblegum. [I have no idea what Genre this is supposed to be] {ON HIATUS}
1. Planning

**Hey guys! Look new story! XD I kinda have a writer's block with all my other stories, but somehow I thought of this and decided to write it. So ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

"Marceline." A man called. A man in a dark suit with a magenta coloured gem necklace laced around his neck.

"Hm?" Replied a sleepy feminine voice.

"It's time to begin."

"Pfft. Whatever." The female vixen growled, she stood up from her seat and grabbed her Axbass. She was wearing a grey tank top, blue jeans that were tucked into red boots. "I still can't understand why I have to do this." She hissed,

"Because you have not yet been seen." The man replied, "We could've sent Ash, but he made a mistake by charging in last week. Now the enemy knows him. You are the last one."

"Whatever dad." She pouts and turns her back on her father.

The man grins and walks over to his daughter and puts an arm around her, "Now don't be like that. All you have to do is infiltrate and get the Hero Billy's gauntlet and then you can come back."

"Yeah, yeah." She says looking away.

"I'll make sure fries are here, ready just for you, when you get home." He smiles,

"With ketchup?" Marceline turns to face him,

"Lots."

"Alright." Marceline grins a little, "They had better be there just for me."

"Just for you." He reassures and then walks over to the other end of the room and opens a dark red portal, "Now go on and do your best."

"Sure, dad." She smiles and flies through the portal.

* * *

"Princess! Princess!" a young boy called,

"Yes Finn? What is it?" Replied the beautiful pink bubblegum Princess. She put her paperwork aside and stood up to meet the young boy approaching her.

"Check out what I found!" He says and shows the Princess a blood red Axbass, "It was in one of the ruins of a town. The one we had a recent battle in!" He says excitedly, "Can I keep it? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"I dunno Finn, it looks..." She examines the Axbass, "Menacing... Give it here." She says and the boy complies. She handles the instrument with care and examines its parts. She then strums the strings and produces a low vibrating sound.

"Cool...!" Finn shouts,

"It seems to be some sort of lute." She concludes and proceeds to examine it. She then goes to the sharp blades of the Axbass. "That can kill."

"EVEN COOLER!" Finn shouts, "Can I please keep it Princess?!"

Bubblegum ponders for a moment. This isn't the first deadly weapon Finn has handled. He looked at the young warrior, clad in Chain mail. He wears a dark blue tunic with the crest of Ooo on it. Strapped on his back was his father's sword, the Demon Blade. He looks at Bubblegum with big eyes and a childish grin. The Princess sighs and hands him the Instrumental weapon.

"Alright Finn." She says, "Just be careful with it okay?"

"Mathematical!" Finn punches his fist high and grabs the Axbass, "Thank you, Princess!" and runs off somewhere.

"PRINCESS!" some one yelled, this time it was Jake. "PRINCESS COME QUICK!" He sounded urgent,

"Jake? What is it? What's the matter?"

The older boy was clad in chain mail as well, but a yellow tunic. Strapped to his sides were his Brawler gauntlets. He huffed, obviously tired from running and not having the same energy as his little brother. "We found someone...!"

This news shocked the Princess, "Found someone?"

"Yes...!" Jake panted, "She's trapped under a huge rock...!"

"Oh dear!" The Princess gasps, "Peppermint! Peppermint!"

"Yes M'lady?" A short Peppermint man approaches.

"Gather 10 men and go with Jake to where he needs your help, I will follow soon."

"Yes, M'lady." He bows and goes with Jake.

* * *

"Could this be the work of the enemy?" Bubblegum thought, "I had best put on my special tiara for this."

Found someone.

You never find someone anymore. Not in these times.

* * *

**Didya' like it?**

**Please Review! :D**


	2. Commencing the Plan

When Bubblegum first saw the person that they _found_ her first instinct was to kill it.

Why?

Well first off, she was a demon.

Second, demons where the enemy.

Third, the enemy was evil and was trying to take over Ooo.

But Bubblegum felt something for this woman. She left like she should help her. She didn't know why.

When they found her, she was apparently, crushed under a huge rock. It was true. Bubblegum witnessed her trapped under it as her people tried to remove it off of her. When they finally removed the huge rock, they took her back to the Candy Kingdom to be treated _and_ questioned.

* * *

_"You have to pose as a non-threat to them."_

_"How the hell do I do that?"_

_"Act innocent and weak."_

_"Expand." She commands her father,_

_A sigh, "Act like you got hurt and have them take care of you. Maybe you can even say you lost your memories. I don't know, just do it. You're kinda good at that stuff" he smirks, proud of his daughter._

_Marceline smirks at his idea, "heh. I get to lay around and do nothing. Fine, I'll do that."_

_"Excellent."_

* * *

When she passed through the portal, she immediately found a way to get in the enemy base. She saw scouts nearing a destroyed town. She remembered that town. It was where Ash charged in to show off. He sent meteor showers down on the enemy and destroyed the town, completely voiding the objective of taking over that town.

She took a big rock and dropped in onto herself. Using her shape shifting powers, she made it seem like she had a couple of broken bones and some sprains. But the impact of the rock against her sent her Axbass skittering away. Her last view of it was when a young knight tripped on it and took it.

Someone found her and took her away. She was taken to a place that smelled extremely sweet.

She was then examined and put in the infirmary. She pretended to be unconscious for that time, and it was pretty easy.

When she was finally left alone, she sat up and stretched.

"Man this sucks." she said quietly. She looked around if they had placed her Axbass in her room. No luck. They probably don't know it belongs to her. "Bullshit..." she says under her breath.

Before she could get out of bed, she hears someone approaching the door. She immediately resumes her previous position and fakes the injuries once more.

The door opens and closes. Some one walks towards her, pulls up a chair and sits down.

_"Fuuuuuuuucckk..."_ Marceline thinks, _"What the hell do I do now? I need my bass back..."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a tape recorder click and a sweet voice speak into the silence of the room,

"Day 1: She has been unconscious since we found her, which was about 5 hours ago. She has 4 Broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and multiple bruises and cuts." A pause, "According to my research, Demons should be able to regenerate and heal at a short amount of time. If or when she wakes up, I will conclude if the theory is correct.

"We think she had run away from the enemy's base. She might be a captive turned into a demon. We've encountered them before..." Her voice cracks, "But they don't remember ever being on our side. They say they only serve The Lich. How this woman escaped is a mystery still, but we will soon find out." she pauses and what seems like, purses her lips. "End." She says and clicks the recorder to a stop.

The whirring of the tape halts and Marceline hears it being put down. A sigh and a slump, "Who are _you_?" the person asks, it seems directed at Marceline, but it seems more like a question to herself.

* * *

Bubblegum just sits there, looking at the demon girl covered in bandages, wondering who she was, what she was, and how she got there. She shifts her head towards the door when she heard a knock,

"Princess?"

It was Peppermint Butler,

"Yes, Peppermint? Is there anything I can help you with?" She asks politely,

"I have brought you some tea." He says and walks in holding a tray up. He closes the door and approaches the princess. "I believe you would like something to drink while you watch over our, ah... our guest."

Bubblegum smiles at her most trusted adviser, "Yes, I would. Thank you, Peppermint." Peppermint puts down the tray,

"My pleasure your Majesty." He says and bows. "So how is our guest?"

Bubblegum takes a sip of tea and looks at the girl. "She still hasn't woken up." She says, "But I believe she will, sooner or later."

"Yes, well I do hope she is alright."

"Me too Peppermint."

A moment of silence, then another knock.

The two look at the door and see Lady Rainicorn, a Wizardress clad in a rainbow robe. "Peppermint?"

"Yes."

"Your services are required by Sir. Chet."

He sighs, "Alright then."

Lady nods and leaves, closing the door.

"I'm afraid I must go your majesty."

"It's alright Peppermint. I can watch her alone."

"Just be careful." He warns,

"You know I am." She smiles.

He smiles back and leaves her with the demon girl alone, again.

* * *

After waiting for so long for the princess to leave, Marceline actually fell asleep.

She woke up when she heard a young shrill boy voice shout into the room,

"Priiiincesss!"

"Finn! Quiet down!" The princess commands,

"Oh... Oh! Sorry!" He quietly apologizes, "_Sorryyyy!_"

"It's okay, just please. Shhh." She whispers.

The princess had her back turned to Marceline so she opened one eye to peek at what was happening.

She finally saw the princess for the first time, she was pink all over and this Finn person was a knight. What she saw in his hand made her angry and happy at the same time,

Her precious Axbass.

_'At least I won't have to go look for it anymore.'_ she thought and decided it was time to wake up.

She fake groaned and rubbed her eyes,

The princess looked at her with surprise all over her face. She just stared at Marceline, speechless.

Finn on the other hand was estatic, "HOLY COW! SHE'S AWAKE!" He screamed at the top of his little boy lungs.

"Huh?" Marceline said, and sat up. "Wh-Where am I...?" She asked in her, oh-so innocent tone.

The Princess had finally regained her composure and answered Marceline's question, "You are in the Candy Kingdom. Don't worry you are safe here." She says reassuringly,

"Candy... Kingdom?"

"Yes." She says, but the blank look on Marceline's face gave her a terrible idea, "You don't know what I'm talking about... do you?"

"I-I-I don't know..." She says quietly and looks at Finn and stares at the Axbass, "Hey!"

"Huh?"

"That thing is mine!"

"What!?"

"That-That was the only thing I had... That's the last thing I remember...!"

"This thing?" Finn waves the Axbass,

"Y-Yeah! Give it back!" She growls, almost loosing her act there.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know." He says, "Here." He hands her the Axbass and Marceline smiles.

"This is yours?" Bubblegum asks,

"Uh-huh."

"How did you remember?"

"Well... The last thing I remember was appearing in the middle of a town... I had this in hand and then a huge rock fell on me..." She says, "and it hurt a lot."

"I see..." The Princess says, "Finn."

"Yes, M'lady?" He asks and salutes,

"I need you to call Peppermint Butler."

"Right away." He bows and hurries off.

Then the princess looks at Marceline as she straddles her Axbass and starts strumming,

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That?" She asks pointing to Marceline's strumming, "How do you remember how to play it?"

Marceline shrugs, "I dunno, I just do. Instinct I guess." She says and keeps on strumming, "By the way, you never mentioned your name."

"Oh yes. My apologies. I am Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom."

"Bubblegum?"

"Yes."

"No really? What's your name?"

Bubblegum looked rather offended, "That is my name. You think I'm lying?"

Marceline studies her for a moment and says, "No, you're just not telling the whole truth." She smirks, "So spill it Princess..."

Bubblegum was rather stunned at how confident this memory lacking demon has gotten in the past few seconds but she rather admired it as well, "Well, since you insist. My full name is Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Bonnibel." Marceline tried it out and she rather liked it, "I'll just stick to that, alright Princess?"

Bubblegum smiles, "I guess I am alright with it. So now that you know my name, what would yours be?"

"My name..." Marceline acts as if she doesn't know again, "I have no idea."

Bubblegum frowns, "You can't even remember your own name?"

"Nope."

Bubblegum notices something on the Axbass, a marking. It looked like an M. She pointed to and Marceline looked,

"I believe your name starts with an '_M'_, if that's what that mark stands for." she concluded,

"An '_M'_ huh?" Marceline puts her Axbass aside,

"If you are going to be staying here, I think you should have a name."

"Well then Princess, name away." She smirks,

"Let's see... '_M' 'M' 'M' 'M'_..." The princess ponders, "How about _Marmalade_?"

Marceline looks at her like she just said, '_I want to eat my own foot_' "Marmalade? You're kidding right?"

"Well if you don't like that we could just call you..." She taps her chin with a finger, "Marshmellow."

"No way..."

"How about Minty?"

"Seriously?"

"Mika?"

"Where'd you get that from?"

Bubblegum puffed out her cheeks and pouted, making Marceline a bit curious? had she made her mad?

"Whoa, hey? I didn't mean to offend... I guess I'm naturally like this..." She says, "It's just that, I really don't like those names."

"Why don't you think of some?"

"Uhhh..."

"Isn't as easy as you thought huh?" smirks the Princess

"It is hard to think of a name, since I don't know many." Marceline replies,

"I have an idea!" Bubblegum proclaims, "We'll look for some names." She stands up and heads over to a book shelf and picks out a book." She walks back to Marceline and pries the book open,

"Let's see..."

"You have a book full of names?"

"Indeed we do." Bubblegum smiles, "Candy people love to pick out names when they have children, so in every hospital room, we provided books that can help you pick out names. There are also books that list thousands of names which you can choose from."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Marceline had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing, "O-Okay then...show me what you got." She smirks,

"There's;

Maxine

Misty

Marlene

Meepo

Megan

Melany

May..."

The Princess kept on talking and all Marceline could do was stare at her, waiting for the right name to pop out of her mouth. But at the same time she was admiring the princess.

* * *

**There ya go! Part 2 ^^ If you have a good name for Marceline, other than Marceline. Please review it ^^**

**Also remember that this is AU. Jake and Lady are humanoids here. Jake is Half human, half dog. and Lady is a sorceress.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review! [or I'll have the Lich hunt you down ):3]**


	3. Something New To Get Used To

"Mars! Mars!" Finn yelled,

"What?" Marceline, or 'Mars', growled. She wasn't in a very good mood today. Her head hurts from all the tests the candy scientists did on her.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to spar with me." He grinned,

"No." was her plain reply and she started to float away.

"Aww...! C'mon Mars!" The boy insisted, "Just one round!" he yelled following her.

"Ughh..." 'I might have to kill this kid. He's really getting on my nerves...' She though, "Look Sir Finn. I'm really tired. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Hmmm... Okay Mars." He said and hung his head low as he walked away.

'Tch. Finally some peace...' Marceline thought as she floated to her room. She opened the door and the room was pitch black even if it was mid-day. Her feet touched the floor as she closed the door. She sighed and picked up her beloved axbass on the way to her bed. She plopped down and started strumming. She sighed contently. Only the sound of her bass can soothe her. Only the feeling of the strings beneath her fingers can calm her down. The vibrations caused by the instruments low tune can make her back tingle with happiness. She kept on strumming, losing track of time. As she was in the middle of a song, someone knocked on her door. It opened to reveal the pink headed princess, Bonnibel.

Marceline smirked at the sight of her majesty, "Hello Bonnibel." She greeted.

"Hello Mars." She smiled, "How were todays examinations?"

"Tch. Like hell." She pouted, "What were they for again?"

"To establish how demonic you are."

"By demonic, you mean like if you can make me non-demonic, right?"

"Yes. We need to know how much work is needed so we may turn you back to whatever you were before you were a demon."

"Ahh... Right." She said, "But I like being me."

"You don't know that." The Princess said as she walked over to the bed. "You might want to if you had your memories from before."

"Ah, but I don't, now do I Princess?" Marceline smiled and Bubblegum snickers,

"I guess you have a point. But still, this is the first time we've been able to examine one of your kind. This can be a huge advantage for us."

'Even if you study me. You still won't be able to defeat the Lich.' Marceline thought, "I guess..." She shrugged.

"Have you been up here the whole day?"

"Hm? Oh, I think so. I'm not sure. What time is it?"

"It's around 6:30."

"Oh, whoa. I've been up here since noon... Guess I got lost in my music." She shrugged once more.

"Yes, your music. It's very fascinating."

"What do you mean Bonnibel?"

"Well, It is definitely the first time I've heard somethings like them."

"Maybe I heard them over on the other side, "Marceline said, "You never know what happens there."

"I guess you have a point there, Mars." The Princess said, "The other side seems very interesting. Especailly since we are polar opposites. Imagine if we could come to peace and what we could learn from one another. Such limitless possiblitities...!"

The princess was now in her own fantasy once again. This is what always happens when new thoughts and the opportunity to gain new knowledge enters the pink monarch's mind. Marceline snaps her fingers in front of her.

"Bonni... Snap out of it!"

"Huh? What?"

"You went all dreamy over knowledge again." Marceline pointed out,

"Oh, I apologize. It's just so..." Her words fade out and she looks up dreamily again.

"And she does it again..." The demon sighs and snaps at the pink monarch again, "You gotta stop doing that."

"Ahehehe..." Bonni couldn't say anything since it was a tiny bit embarrassing.

"So did you come here to just have a nice chat or did you come here for something?" Marceline asked,

"Oh, well, we're having dinner soon and I wanted to know if you'd join us. Me, Finn, Jake, and Lady. If you'd like."

"Oh."

"Unless you want to just go do about your business as you usually do at dinner."

"I guess I could for some group dinner."

"Really?"

"Yea, why not?"

"Excellent! I'll go tell Peppermint to serve an extra plate tonight."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'll be on my way. Dinner is at 7."

"Okay."

With that the pink monarch leaves the room and Marceline. Marceline runs a hand through her hair._ 'Maybe I can start looking around after dinner.'_ She thinks to herself.

* * *

Dinner was devine.

Marceline had never had such good food before. Maybe its because the nightosphere is a desolate wastle land. They mostly have fast food there or some shit like that.

But the food she had here was fresh and delicious.

They did a few small talks. Marceline mostly just listened since she didn't really know them or knew what to say. Especially in her "condition". Although she did learn a few important things she might be able to use against them or use to her advantage and maybe try to avoid those things in the future.

1. Lady and Jake are dating. Take one out and the other becomes useless.

2. Finn is afraid of the ocean. Very important info for a get away.

3. Lady is an alchemist. Not that powerful if I understood right.

4. Jake likes to fight with his fists. Be sure to use a weapon against him.

5. Finn is better with a sword than unarmed.

She noted all of these down mentally and began to watch them, observe them.

Bonnibel would try to talk to her sometime but she usually replied with one liners or a non open ended answer.

After the meal, they all went to do whatever it was they do after eating.

"Mars."

The black haired vixen turned to see the Princess calling out for her.

"Hey Bonni, what's up?"

"You seemed really quiet during dinner, is something wrong?" The princess asked,

"Huh? Ah, naw. I just... I'm not used to there being so many people in such close quarters with out them trying to put a needle in me." She shrugged.

"Oh, I see... I should've thought of that. I'll make sure to put your condition into account the next time I ask you of something." Bonnibel stated,

"I-It's cool, really."

"Are you retiring to your qaurters?"

"Oh.. uhmm... I dunno, maybe I'll walk around. I'm not that tired yet." The demon said while scratching the back of her head.

"Would you like to accompany me? I usually work alone and it would be nice to have someone to talk to." The Princess offered,

"Uhmm... S-sure." Marceline said un easily. Why was the princess being so open to her?

"Alright then." The princess beamed, "Shall we?"

"Okay, lead the way Bonni." The princess turned and walked away, Marceline by her shoulders.


End file.
